Derek and Stiles Attempt Sex
by God-of-Mag1k
Summary: A bunch of unrelated AU one shots in which Sterek tries to have sex. Most of the time they fail, but hey, try try again... Most stuff is T but M is to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hey there hi there ho there! So I love this story because I just love it. I intend on making this thing 3-5 stories long. I won't be connecting the stories though, a bit of too much work for me. I really love this ship and I just cannot get enough of these characters!  
>Pretty much, what is gonna happen is Derek and Stiles are going to try and get it on and fail, quite a few times. Each chapter will be a one shot with it's own summary giving a bit of the feel for the story.<br>They will end up doing the dirty eventually, but until then, please enjoy some sexually frustration.

Please do R&R, I need pointers! Also, this fic is un-beta'd. Please by all means, hit me up if you'd like to volunteer.

**_Summary: _**_Derek lost most of his family in a fire that left his scarred emotionally for the rest of his life. He lost his sister, Laura a few years later and just could not take it anymore. Dropping out of school for a year, Derek mourns his family and his life before pulling himself together, feeling a need to find something that he has lost. Enrolling in school again, Derek find himself being pestered (and intrigued) by one Stiles Stilinski. The two enter a tentative friendship for a while when Derek begins to feel something more. After soul searching for the longest, he asks Stiles to be his boyfriend, to which Stiles accepts without hesitance. Feeling that he is on the right track to finding what he needs, Derek is getting his life together, taking it slow and steady with Stiles. But a dinner and a movie might change not just the slow and steady part, but the life part as well_

Derek is just studying for a bit when Stiles calls and invites him over for dinner. This is a pretty normal occurance for the two of them, having been boyfriends for so long, and yet, Derek feels something in Stiles words. There was a time when Derek had no idea what to think of the young attention span of a hummingbird boy but now he can read him better than anyone. So he can pick up on the nervousness in Stiles' voice and can certianly sense the lie as Stiles says "It's nothing special." Odd, since Stiles never has nothing special and Derek has never expected it out of him. So why on earth does Stiles feel the need to push it?

Derek wants to delve more into it, but he has an hour time limit to be there (A rule instilled by Stiles' father who isn't too happy about his son dating a high school dropout) and really hates studying with all of his heart. So, he grabs his keys and his jacket and is out the door, heading for the Stilinski home.

Arriving in good time, Derek feels that "something is off" feeling again. From his car he can see that the only lights on that are the ones in the kitchen, the glow of the television in the living room isn't there at all. Mister Stilinski likes to be a room away from where ever the boys are, just far enough to be respectful but close enough to shoot Derek's head clean off if he had to. The absent TV watching can be from him having to work late, as he so often does. But why on earth would Stiles invite him over then? The last time Mister Stilinski left the two alone was when Derek was ten and Stiles was five and Derek was proving to his mom that he could be responsible. Ever since the two got together, Stiles' father has acted like the world's biggest papa bear and has not let the boys be alone-in the Stilinski home-ever. So for Stiles to invite him over while his father is away working means that he must have some type of death wish for himself and Derek. But Derek can't just sit outside the house in his car, deep in thought. He did enough of that when he was trying to figure out why Stiles made him so damn happy and he knew the answer to that already. So, trying to shake off the weird feeling, Derek got out and went up to the front porch.

Knocking twice on the door, he still feels out of whack, like he shouldn't be here when, oddly enough, Stiles opens the door. Now Derek know for sure something is up. Stiles is not wearing his classical "loser chic" clothing. No, the teen is wearing a loose white dress shirt and dark jeans that hug his legs in all the ways Derek does his best not to think about right now. Stiles is feeling nervous he can tell, but his posture is laid back, aloof or an attempt to be so. Being calm is so not his forte.

"Hey there stranger, glad you came." Stiles is saying is a voice that Derek has not heard before. He's heard Stiles elated, filled with anger, depressed, scared of being hurt physically, scared of being hurt emotionally, even heard the boy cry a few times. But not once has Derek heard this type of voice Stiles is using.

It reminds him of a bad porno actor.

But he knows Stiles is nervous about something and he wants to find out whatever is making his boyfriend act so weird, so Derek grins and replies "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Stiles gives that beautiful smile of his and Derek forgets what day it is when he's being pulled inside the house. Derek has been over enough that he knows when something is out of place or something is missing. Inside, he finds that his feeling of weirdness grows deeper. All of the lights are off save for the dim kitchen lights and the house smells very, very clean, a rare happening in the Stilinski household. What's more is that Derek can smell cookies, homemade ones, wafting down from Stiles' room. Stiles' only bakes when something big happens. He only bakes cookies when he wants something from someone.

A voice in the back of Derek's head suggests the impossible. It says "What if Stiles wanted you?" Only the voice isn't like before, when he would take note of the ADD teen staring in math, staring back at him at lacrosse practice, when Stiles pressed a light kiss on his cheek when the two had no one on Prom night. No, this time, the voice feels like if it had eyes, it would be leering at him on the "you" part this time. Maybe, just maybe, Stiles wants to sleep with him. And not in the cuddly way (at first at least.)

The thought is fleeting and dies away as quickly as it came but the feeling Derek had is now quelled it seems. Like things aren't so weird now that there's an explanation. Derek still doesn't think that's why. He can't because that would be ridiculous. Stiles knows that.

"So, my dad is working late. I figured we could eat and watch a movie upstairs, in my room."

Right?

Derek is sitting at the kitchen before he knows it. Fluffy white rice, juicy roasted chicken, and a meledy of vegatables are on a plate in front of him, with a large glass of chocolate milk next to it. It's a hearty sort of dinner reserved for those who need lots of energy, like a sheriff or a teenage boy or a teenage boy's boyfriend who is going to do some pretty energy consuming things to said teenage boy in a little bit. Derek feels both sad and amused at the fact that the last part is so what Stiles is thinking right now.

Stiles for the most part is playing it off cool, sitting on the opposite side of the table. The nervousness is still pretty much covering him but he seems to be fighting it down well.

"How was your day?" Stiles asks in a sweet little voice. He's making chit chat, something he does only when-for once in his damn life-he has nothing to really say.

"Oh, it was great. Had a good day working on the house, helped out Scott a bit with some lacrosse moves, I got some studying done too." Derek replies cooly. One on them has to act like the norm is going on. He knows for a fact Stiles doesn't know he knows and he doesn't want Stiles to know that he knows the Stiles doesn't know he knows. Or rather, he just wants to not make Stiles feel embarassed.

"That's great babe. You still having trouble with the physics?" Stiles asks, taking mini bites of his chicken and rice. He's trying to not eat how he usually does, stuffing his mouth with wild abandon as if he's never eaten before. It's almost like he's trying to impress Derek, trying to be someone else.

Derek replies and the idle small talk somehow lasts them through the dinner, something Derek is thankful for. If there was one thing he hates, it's awkward silences. The two take their dishes and load them in the dishwasher, Stiles playfully bumping into Derek as he always does. Derek is glad they had dinner together and spent sometime with each other, but now he has to go. He knows what is going on in Stiles' head and while he would love to partake in the events going on in the younger man's head, they've only been together for two months. They both promised to be gentlemen with each other, taking things slowly and working up to the other's pace. And while there are nights when he would love nothing more than to see Stiles writhing underneath him (Or bouncing up and down on him, either one), they have to be careful with each other. He doesn't want what they have to just be ruined by physicallity, he's worked too hard on just getting this to lose it now. Derek is pretty sure he loves the kid and like hell if he's gonna lose him.

But Stiles is pulling him by his hand to the stairs. And while he is trying to keep things pure between the two of them, Derek can't help but have anything but impure thoughts watching Stiles' behind in those jeans. Again, Derek ends up sitting in front of a plate. Only this time, he's cross legged on Stiles' bed with a plate of cookies in front of him that smell like the God of Baked Goods made them himself. Stiles is now sitting by his side, head tilted to be on Derek's shoulder as he presses play on the DVD remote. The movie they're watching it seems is Love Actually, a favorite of Derek's. The two watch in semi-silence, munching on cookies, laughing at the good parts, and getting a little teary eyed-in Derek's case-at the sadder parts. The movie ends and the two have worked their way up to the bed post, Derek lying on his back with his arm around Stile's shoulder and Stiles on his side, leg and arm thrown around Derek's body.

The two are comfortable as all hell and Derek is sure as hell not willing to move but then Stiles is pressing his little feather kisses to Derek's neck and Derek just sorta whines because Goddamnit, he loves when Stiles kisses his neck. Stiles kisses his way up from Derek's collarbone to his jawline and starts planting kisses up that way too. Derek knows he should be moving Stiles off of him gently, saying "Not yet sweetie." but Stiles is really good at kissing for someone who has never had a girl(or boy)friend before and Derek loses all will to move when Stiles reaches his mouth finally. The two kiss for quite sometime. Gentle kisses, the sort of old couples you see on the street on Autumn afternoons. Derek loves these kind of kisses because they just showcase how sweet Stiles is, how innocent and pure with his light press of the lips and tiny little moans that aren't really sexual but emotional rather. Derek also loves the hot sweaty make out kisses that are now what they are coming into. These are Derek's domain, how he pulls Stiles up into him, mouth opening, one tounge swiping the lips before meeting the other, fighting for dominance (which Derek always wins.)

Derek gets lost in Stiles mouth, pulling him close and just breathing him in. Experiencing Stiles like it's the last time he'll ever see him again. He doesn't know when Stiles got about to straddling his thighs but he isn't complaining as of right now. He grips Stiles' hips and feels the younger teen's hands clutching at his neck, as if trying not to be blown away or fall off even. It's perfect, everything. The taste of Stiles, of Springtime and chocolate and sugar, the smell of Stiles, of sweetness and slightly of sweat, and the feel of Stiles, of heat and cool and everything else. Derek could do this forever he's sure, just having Stiles completely and utterly. All for him and no one else. Yeah, Derek could do nothing but this for the rest of his life and he would be happy, he thinks.

That is until Stiles rolls his hips down. Then, Derek is suddenly even more aware of everything going on. His own shirt is off and Stiles' is unbuttoned. Both have their pants undone and Derek notices that Stiles is REALLY enjoying this and that he himself is as well, erection straining against white boxer-briefs. Derek pushes Stiles off his face and can see the lust in the boy's eyes. Half lidded and almost all black, Stiles' eyes and the way he looks at him are not helping Derek and his situation at all. Derek's self control is waning fast, seeing Stiles and his exposed skin and his hard on and the memories of what he could be doing right now at this second are killing Derek. But then Stiles asks "D-do you want this?" and Derek just can't.

Because Derek does want this. He wants Stiles so bad it hurts him in more ways than one, but he WANTED Stiles so bad before. The days when he was mourning his family and everyone hated him for not being able to handle it. When he came back to school and everyone was talking about the twenty one year old behind his back and how he was just trying to hide the fact he was a loser by being in school. When he would feel the heat of the fire and see Laura's face and be attacked by every other fear he had every night. During all of this he was looking for someone to love. He found that in Stiles. He found someone who was also a mess for the longest since they lost somebody, someone who everybody was talking about behind thier backs at school, someone who had nightmares every night. He found that and more in Stiles and it scared the crap out of him at first, but he worked his way into it.

And as if by magic, he had Stiles. He had love. And he still HAS love, and he'll be damned if he loses it. So Derek pushes Stiles back gently, shaking his head "no." And Stiles understands him and respects him because that's what he promised to do. And the two get their clothes together (Stiles throws Derek's shirt out the window though) and the two go back to the position at the bed post. Derek knows that one day they'll be together like that, but for now, he loves his little Stiles just as it is, sex or no sex.

(Though sex would be nice.)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey there you guys. This is not my best work but I had a lot of fun writing it. As always, rate and review please and enjoy.

_**Summary**__: A Human and Zombie Apocalypse AU! Derek and Stiles go through a pretty close call and both are scared about what might have happened. They become closer as a result of it though, more than ever before. Established relationship._

They really should not be doing this. Now now, not here.

It's a mantra both Derek and Stiles have playing in their heads as they crash their lips together.

It's been a while since they've had such a close call.

**_SterekSterekSterek_**

Stiles was rummaging through some store shelves and Derek was keeping a diligent watch on both the back and front doors when a Dead-Head (Stiles loves that nickname he's given him, so proud of himself) came bursting from behind the counter. It was one of those genetic ones that had escaped government labs when the first outbreak had died down.

The US was thinking less about nueclear weapons and more about infectious viruses that weren't anthrax at that time. As a result, when the second outbreak came about, some zombies had more speed to them, more strength to them, and worse yet, more intelligence to them.

This one was what Stiles would call a "Armored Truck." Could take a ton of bullets, even to the head and could clear run you over if you got in it's way. This one was not in a good mood at all, charging like a rhino directly at Derek with murder in it's eyes. Derek was fast enough to do one of his super quick roll aways but not fast enough it seemed, getting clipped by the Truck's swinging arm and being pushed at a diagonal angle into a solid plaster wall. Stiles had already gotten his bow and almost broke his quiver with how fast he pulled out an arrow, doing his own little roll out of the shelevs. He had been taking archery lessons from Allison in an effort to not just be the one who would fit into small places (a role that was being replaced very quickly by a new girl that the group found, Lydia.) Stiles was in no way on Allison's level but he was getting damn handy, as shown by how dead on the arrow hit the Truck in it's left eye. Stiles wants to do a little celebratory dance but the Truck turns around, and if it was angry before, this thing is seeing red now.

God Stiles loves his mind sometimes.

There isn't a chance to congratulate himself since Stiles is flung into a different solid plaster wall by the semi blind charge of the Truck. He's out of breath, all the air knocked out of him, and his ears are ringing, which he hates more than zombies themselves. Moreover, his bow and arrows are in two different side of him and neither of his arms can really move right now since it hurt's to breathe. The Truck had stopped it's rampage when it noticed Stiles stillness, approaching him again only slower. Great, big and with brains. Stiles makes the comparasion to Derek before he can stop himself, laughing (or trying to, on of his lungs he's pretty sure has collapsed) at the sheer stupidity of it all. The Truck is close now, and Stiles can see it's gritty teeth and the arrow is still in it's eye and smell it's rancid breath.

"Dude, get a mint." is all he can muster to say. Might as well go out with a joke.

And he almost does, the Truck baring it's open mouth and going straight for Stiles' neck when there's a clatter and a squechling sound that sounds oddly like a pole entering jello and the Truck is on the floor, three of Stiles' arrows in it's head and one more in Derek's hand.

"Took you long enough." and then Stiles blacks out.

_**SterekSterekSterek**_

When Stiles wakes up again, he's lying in the bed of the house they're staying in and sees the worried face of the new girl, Lydia. Her expression changes pretty quickly to one of relief at the sign that he's awake. She wraps her arms around him, saying how worried she and the others were and if he feels alright cause they weren't sure. Stiles is trying his best not to toss her off of him and ask her to just leave, his head is throbbing and he's sore all over, lungs still feeling like crap. But he doesn't have to endure Lydia for long because she either has some tact or got all the hugging in her out evidently as she let him go and just looked at him for a while. a smile on her face. Stiles isn't sure if he perfers the staring to the hugging but again, he's luck to not have to deal with it for long. Lydia gives him a pat on his arm and tells him she'll tell the others he's ok.

She leaves and Stiles is greatful because, yeah, she is super hot and was all over him just a few seconds ago but he's a taken man and right now, he needs some more sleep. So he wraps some blankets around him and falls back to sleep, now congratulating himself for the seeing red joke.

_**SterekSterekSterek**_

Stiles wakes up again maybe an hour later. It's cool in the room and mostly quiet in the house. The obvious pacing of Derek is resilent through out time, zombie apocalypse or not. Stiles vaugely recalls seeing him in a sleep adled haze but he's not sure if it really was him or just a dream. It felt real when Derek sat down next to him on the bed. And it felt real when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and just laid there with him, holding him. The only thing that makes Stiles doubt any of it being real is the redness in Derek's eyes. Bloodshot and worn, his eyes look like he's taken them out and put them in vineger, like he's been crying.

Stiles knows for a fact the last time Derek cried was when Laura died.

So Stiles doesn't linger on it. He swings his legs off the bed and mentally prepares himself for his own body weight. He's still so very sore but he's been sleeping for too long and he knows just as the rest of them do that the group has to move soon. So he powers through his legs protests and stands, staying still for a moment to just get the hang of things. He finds his feet pulling him out of the room to downstairs, to the source of the pacing. There, he finds Derek by the small kitchen table, arms crossed and face set in stone, still walking back and forth.

Stiles just looks at him for a while, knowing that Derek is aware of his presence. The two have done this before, Derek pacing with Stiles somewhere close to his side just trying to figure out what's going on in that head of his. To Stiles, as with most people, Derek is a mystery.

Two years together through thick and thin and still Stiles finds himself second guessing what he should say or do in proportion to what Derek is feeling. When Derek is mad, he can either shove you up against a wall and kiss you senseless or talk down on you so much you could break down crying. When Derek's happy, he can give you a smile that would make you think of everything right in the world or he can stay with an expression that says he wants to kick puppies, the only thing betraying him being his eyes. When Derek is sad, well, that's territory that Stiles just does not want to think about. The last time that Derek was sad, truly sad, was the death of Laura.

The two had stuck by through everything. It was the bond they held that got them through the first outbreak, which had claimed most of their family. As civilization was rebuilding in the aftermath, Derek and Laura stayed as strong as they had before. They took in their uncle Peter and held something reminicent of an apartment out of their large family home. That's how the group got formed. Danny, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Derek, Laura, and Stiles; all strangers, all in need of family and protection. When the second outbreak hit, the group was already a family but in no way comparable to Derek and Laura. Things went bad when Peter got infected. Some of the faster Dead-Heads (Wallies as Stiles named them) had become or retained their former agility and were able to climb up to the second floor. The group was able to take them out pretty quickly and cleanly, but at the end of the day, Peter still had a nasty bite on his arm that was not gonna heal. There were fights through out. Danny, Allison, and Laura all wanted to wait it out. People had be shown to be immune before. Scott, Jackson, and even Stiles all thought that it was best to end it all right then and there. The only person who was strangely undecided was Derek. He did want to side with Laura, but he felt the boys were right and the majority won. Laura was disgusted and looked as if she had a knife in her back the rest of the day but she respected the group's rule, even volunteered herself to do it. She got up and went into Peter's room. The virus took about two to three days to spread comepletely, and the arguement took about five hours. They figured they were doing the right thing.

They had no idea the virus spread so quickly in older people.

The group had heard the screams too late. The shriek cut off and replaced with gurgling. Derek was of course the first one there. The first one to see Peter with Laura's throat in his mouth. He took out Peter faster than any other man Stiles had seen before, a quick one two with his pistol and Peter was gone. Derek had gone to Laura's side before Peter's body had even hit the floor, holding her. He rocked her back and forth for a while, even after the gurgling stopped, tears flowing freely down his face as his breathing became erradic. Allison had to tase him to let go of Laura. He had stayed with her for an entire day and she was coming back quick.

After that, Derek was withdrawn to all. Even after getting together with Stiles, he wouldn't let him get that close. A bit of his family's life here, a little bit of personal stuff there. Derek was a one thousand pieced puzzle and Stiles had the picture but not all the parts.

So still, Stiles looks to Derek for answers that he know will take years to get. Derek will let him in when he's ready to, Stiles knows. But until then, he'll just stare and wait.

"Tomorrow." Derek says, snapping Stiles out of his reprieve.

"What? What about tomorrow?"

"You and I are going scavenging again. We still need the supplies and we are the only team that can actually find things of worth." Derek has stopped pacing, he's behind the table, facing Stiles, stony face still set.

"Alright alright. Oh and I'm fine, thanks for asking." Stiles says bitterly because no matter how closed off he is, Derek is still so his boyfriend.

"I know you are, I made sure of that."

And Stiles doesn't have anything to say to that.

_**SterekSterekSterek**_

They head out early in the morning, telling Jackson that they're leaving and taking a small road into town. Stiles wishes that he could stay behind, just to sleep in a little bit more but he's knows it's silly to want that. The group has the whole "Needs of many outweigh needs of one" dynamic going on and Stiles is already the annoying friend, he doesn't want to be the annoying friend who gets everyone killed.

They past the store where the Truck screwed them both over. It's body is gone, more than likely taken by the smarter Dead-Heads (Whiz Kids) to be eaten or be used as some bait in a trap. Stiles sort of admires the whole lot of them. It's sorta like when you see a bear in person and respect the animal's beauty while at the same time fearing that it will kill and eat you.

It's just like that really.

They pass a few other stores that they already have raided, stripped bare of everything useful. Stiles wants get out of this town already, it reminds him too much like some old western movie and he hates the lack of grocery stores. As they moved from town to town, they've been getting more and more into the country. The country side where there are maybe two grocery stores to a town if you're lucky and not one damn person willing to help you (if they're alive.)

Derek is quiet as usual, the only sound he makes being that of his boots on the dry ground. Stiles is dragging around, bored and in serious need of a nap. The two continue on deeper, past the town and more into the outskirts, with a church and a small building that looks like a shed. Derek stops walking when they near the church, right in front of the doors he stands, just looking. Stiles does the same, adopting Derek's stance out of boredom when Derek takes a breath, like he's going to say something.

"I lost Laura because I was stupid." He starts off. Stiles wants to hit him on his head and tell him no, he's wrong, but there's a curiousity Stiles has now. Why is Derek saying these things and now of all times?

"I should have killed Peter myself when I had the chance. She had been acting weird for the longest. I had known she was going to do something stupid but I never thought..." Stiles has to take a breath of his own. Is Derek really telling him this? Laura did what now? That's impossible. And yet, Derek keeps talking, eyes trained on the church doors.

"She had always been obssessed with death when we were kids you know? Always wondered what the afterlife was and all. She would ask me what I thought and why. And I would never answer her. I was always so scared. I figured if I ignored death, it just wouldn't happen. But Laura was smarter. She knew what death really meant I think. She was just trying to make me ready for when it really happened. When a big death or something would happen." Derek stops, his eyes haven't moved from the doors but they're filled with water. Stiles is willing to be it isn't because they're dry.

"When our family died, I couldn't do anything for myself. I just couldn't function properly unless Laura was there. When she was there, I could get better, no mater what. Then you and the others came in and it was nice for a little while." He stops talking for a while, sniffling a little bit. Stiles is crying and he doesn't want to be but he wants keep listening. He's not sure why but he does.

"T-then...Laura...She had been telling me how tired she was all the time. How she was still so obssessed with death. I knew what she had meant but...I didn't want to. When she started fighting for Peter and what happened to him, I thought she was better. I thought she was gonna be there forever." Derek is crying full blown tears now, just as Stiles.

"Stiles, when she died, I was sure I wasn't going to make it. I just felt it in my heart that things were over for me. I didn't want to go on anymore. But I found a reason to keep going."

Stiles can't handle it anymore. He crosses over to Derek and just kisses him with every ounce of force he has. Derek is kissing him back with equal fevor, cupping his face and hold Stiles in place. Stiles isn't just overcome with emotion, he's so full to the brim with love it hurts. From what Derek has just told him, Stiles figures that it must be hurting him even worse.

"I was so worried" Derek is saying between kisses, his voice raggeded and wrecked "that I was gonna lose you too." His voice is cracking a little bit and the tears on his face wet Stiles' cheeks. Neither cares. "I can't lose you Stiles. I can't."

And Stiles is at a loss of words because he wouldn't be able to go on without Derek either. So what he does instead of talking is kiss Derek with every ounce of emotion. He tries to show Derek how much he loves him back with his kisses. He tries to show Derek that he won't ever leave him, ever. So help him God.

_**SterekSterekSterek**_

That's how they end up in this situation. The kisses never lost their emotion, but they did gain something else, an edge almost. Derek's tears dried up and that crack in his voice has changed into a growl. "Never gonna let you go Stiles." Derek was holding Stiles' face and his eyes are dark, barely green anymore, and half lidded. The intensity of his stare was incredible and was doing things for Stiles that he never even knew he needed done. Derek pushed him against the Church doors, taking his face into his again, one hand exploring Stiles's body under his shirt, the other looking for the handle to open the door. Stiles however, was not having any of that.

"Dude, I'm not having sex with you in a church." Stiles said with the firmest voice he could muster (not at all with any force.)

"Aren't you the one with the priest kink?" Derek countered, a grin on his face that also gets things done for Stiles.

Stiles, unwilling to lose the the fight but even more unwilling to stop kissing Derek, just huffed and pushed Derek towards the shed.

That's how the two ended up in some tight spaced shed, grinding up on each other like a couple of teens (Stiles turned nineteen last year, but who cares.) They could be attacked at any given time, the Wallies rushing in and taking Derek, who's back is to the door. The Whiz Kids could lock them inside and even set is on fire, the clever bastards. A Truck can even come in and take the whole shed out in a rampage. The two acting like some horny school boys could end their lives and both are completely fine with that. Stiles is lost in Derek and vice versa. Nothing could hurt them now, not all.

But something could interrupt them. And something does.

It's the new girl, Lydia, who kicks the door down, knocking Derek into Stiles a bit harder than either would have liked. Her gun is pointed at the two and for a moment, Stiles is afraid that she thinks Derek has been turned and Stiles is in trouble. But there's a pause and her trigger finger twitches, but it does nothing her gun lowering. There's a knowing looks in her eyes and a sly grin on her face. While she does nothing to adress the two, she turns all the way around and hollers "Told you they were just getting it on Jackson!" and there's a little groan of disgust from somewhere neither can pin point.

Stiles just laughs and pushes Derek off of him, pulling the shed door closed again.

There's an even louder groan of digust.


End file.
